La Bamba
by PuppetMaster5327
Summary: Will left his phone at practice. Finn drops it off at his house. Winn. WillxFinn. SLASH! Don't like? Don't read, homophobe!
1. Hope, Party of Two

"Fuck…" Will Schuester muttered under his breath. "How many fucking times do I have to…" But he shook off the thought. Negativity is the ultimate downfall of a good production. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand on his hip. "Take it from the top!" The instrumental track replayed. It was "La Bamba" meaning salsa steps were involved. Will was about to take a shot gun and fire it at his lead male Finn Hudson. Was it truly _that_ hard to move your hips? Don't get him wrong. Will thought he had the pipes, the talent, and especially the looks, but, come on, it's a simple hip thrust, grind, and slide. If Tina could get it, anyone could get it. Finally, the timer went off, and practice was over.

"Good work everyone. It all went well. We'll take small steps and we'll get there… We'll get there…" Will was irked. He knew he worked hard when his clothes began to loosen. His tie was loosened, three of his buttons were undone, his shirt was untucked, and his cuffs were rolled above his elbows. It was a hard day. He wanted to gouge his eyes out. He wanted to saw his legs off. He wanted to claw out his throat… and he loved every second of it. But getting everyone on the same page coreographically was going to be a challenge.

Just before he left, Will caught Finn and said, "Seriously, Finn? Do you have no looseness in your hips? I know you can do better than this."

"I know, Mr. Schuester. It's just hard."

"You were taught to keep a tight, square frame for football, but I want you to forget that."

"Ok… Do you think you could help me out?" Finn knew he needed help. Will glanced at his watch. He had time.

"Ok. Get on stage," Will replied as he removed his dress shirt. Progress worked a little at a time, and he knew that… But he didn't know – and he was pretty clueless about – what was actually happening.

* * *

"Ok. Get on stage," Mr. Schuester replied. Finally, he was getting some one-on-one time with Mr. Schuester. Mr. Schuester was a man in Finn's life that he could look up to. He was more of a brother. A big brother… or an older cousin… or an older cousin's best friend… who is really hot. Yes, Finn Hudson wanted his male teacher. He tried to make in unobvious and was successful in this, but he couldn't hide it any longer. Finn always wanted to be his best, but when it came to Mr. Schuester, it was a matter of disappointing him. He loved Mr. Schuester.

"Ok, Finn… You have to tell me… What's the problem with you and salsa? Are you racist against Spaniards?" I giggled… Giggled? How gay was I? "Finn! Focus!"

"Sorry, Mr. Schuester," I mumbled. Mr. Schuester began the steps. His hips swayed to and fro, but his rib cages stayed in one spot. It was tantalizing watching his teacher's hips rock. Finn bit his lip while staring at Mr. Schuester's ass. Finn shook to attention when Mr. Schuester spun quickly around.

* * *

Will thought to himself, _was Finn just staring at my ass? Is he- …Is he biting his lip?_

"Ok, Finn, it's your turn. Repeat those steps," I instructed. Finn counted the beat and began the steps. It was good at first, but then he got to the hip swaying part. He looked like a pole that was about to fall. He was so stiff! How could a performer such as Finn move so stiffly? Will moved up behind Finn and placed his hands on Finn's hips. He had done this before with the other members of New Directions, so it wasn't scandalous or anything… but Will had no idea…

* * *

_Oh, my god, Mr. Schuester is touching me! Holy shit, this is perfection!_ Finn was a little bit excited about the current happenstance. He just hoped the shorts he was wearing could contain his semi-hard cock for the time being. Mr. Schuester moved with Finn, walking him through the steps. They weren't touching, but the energy between them was immense. At least in Finn's mind it was. Finn decided it was now or never. He wanted something and he wanted it badly. He took a shot.

Mr. Schuester and Finn were striding forwards and backwards. They had a nice groove going. On one of the steps back, Finn pushed his pelvis back further than was expected. He grinded his ass into Mr. Schuester's groin. Nothing. Did Mr. Schuester even notice?

_What just happened? _Will thought to himself. _Did Finn just grind with me?_ _No, no, no. Get your mind out of the gutter, Will, college is over._ What did Will mean by "college is over"? Will Schuester was gay. But he didn't understand that he never changed. He had a few flings during college, thinking that that was that and he could move on with his life. He could settle down and start a family, so he pushed all homosexually erotic thoughts from his mind… _But Finn is so hot…_ He thought. _But Finn was a high school student! He is _very_ underage! _Yeah, like he actually cared. _Maybe I'm just thinking things. Maybe I'm building up monsters in my head. Maybe I_ – Finn drove his hips back again. _Oh, shit._

* * *

Finn was about to push his hips back again, but the track stopped. Finn stopped moving and so did Mr. Schuester… But Mr. Schuester's hands didn't move.

"Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"The track stopped."

"Oh," Mr. Schuester said as he quickly dropped his hands being sure to brush them against Finn's thighs. "Finn, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. A Dangerous Dialogue

Finn was staring at the doors as they closed. He felt heartbroken. Finn walked offstage, left where he kept his stuff. He grabbed his phone, keys, iPod, and wallet. Then he noticed Mr. Schuester's phone. It was a sign of hope. Or it could have been a sign of Mr. Schuester's forgetfulness. Either way, Finn raced to his car. Mr. Schuester was just pulling out of the parking lot. If Finn could catch up with him, he could follow him home. In Finn's mind, it wasn't in the least bit creepy. He started his car and pulled out of his parking space. He hurried to catch up with Mr. Schuester. Mr. Schuester already made it past the intersection on the street outside the school.

* * *

Will wasn't even paying attention to the anything happening around him. The stop lights didn't register. The streets he turned onto were zipping past him. He finally made it home. He got out of his car, kicked off his shoes, and jogged to the couch where he stepped out of his pants and collapsed on the soft couch. His thoughts were racing. He thought of his selfish, bitch of a wife. He thought of the cute student of his. He thought of his job that he loved. He thought of the secrets he's kept all these years. He thought of his unborn child. He thought of how he's slept with women. He's thought of the joy of being with a man. He thought of his ex boyfriend. He thought of his own happiness. He thought of his front door knocking. He thought of jail. He thought – _wait. Door?_ He could only wish it would be the boy he loves. _Fuck, I'm starting to sound like Romeo. Fuck Romeo. Fuck Finn. Fuck my life…_ He opened the door, standing in his black briefs and a white undershirt.

"Fuck," Will whispered to himself.

"Hi, Mr. Schuester."

"Finn, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to see you… I.. came to give you your phone, I mean."

"…oh…"

"Can I come in?" Will asked. After receiving nothing but a small grunt, he entered his teacher's house. Finn walked in and stood inside, not knowing what to do.

"Finn, you can't be here," Will said sternly.

"Why?" Finn questioned. Will didn't know how to answer. _Because I can't love you, _he thought to himself.

"B-because I'm your t-teacher, and this isn't a student/teacher relationship," Will replied. He was quite nervous. His feelings for the boy were outweighing the cons of the situation. His philosophy had always been that love came in many forms. That's why he settled with his wife. He figured she'd eventually bring him happiness in a child. He had the life he wanted but why did he have feelings for the teenage boy?

"Mr. Schuester? You said I could count on you. You know I had a bad relationship with my dad, and the assholes my mom dated. Can you not be different? Can I not rely on you to be here for me?"

"Finn, there's a difference between looking out for you and loving you," he choked out. _I just say love?_

"So you do love me?" Finn desperately requested.

"That's not what I said," he lied.

"But I love you. Can't you feel the same toward me? You kept your hands on my waist. It had to have meant something to you."

"You're over analyzing a simple act. I didn't move my hands because… My hands were cold and your hips were warm," he stated. _Fuck._

"You're not helping your case, Mr. S… Love me… Please."

"Fuck, Finn! I have a wife!" He was growing frustrated.

"I know you care about me. I know you do. Tell me the truth. Do you love me?" Will looked away. A tear welled up in the corner of his eye. Finn angrily shouted, "Do you?!"

"Yes, Finn! Fuck! Yes! I fucking love you!" At that moment Finn attacked Will.


	3. Intimacy

He kissed him roughly, eyes closed. His hand tangled itself in the back of Will's curly hair. Finn's lips were pressed against Will's with a passionate force. Will was shocked. His eyes were shot open. His breathing was halted. His heart was racing at heart attack speeds. If it weren't for Finn's right hand on the back of Will's head and Finn's left arm placed on the top of Will's back, Will would have been flat on the floor.

Finn was overjoyed. It was as if he just found everything he ever wanted in one kiss with this man. Will was still resisting faintly, but Finn could tell that he won. He was holding Will up with his left arm and pulling his head closer with his right hand. Finn's fingers were massaging Will's scalp. His curly hair was soft. It smelled like strawberries. Finn couldn't stand much more resistance.

Will finally fell into the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly and allowed Finn's tongue to enter. Finn tasted minty, as if he had just been to the dentist. Before he knew it, Finn was on top of him on Will's couch. Had they even broken the kiss? Will didn't even notice but he did notice that Finn's sweat pants were in a pile on the floor next to his shoes.

Finn began to nibble on Will's lower lip. He sucked on it and rubbed his tongue along it. Finn continued back up and was greeted with Will's tongue. It slipped across Finn's tongue forcefully. Finn took a deep breath, taking Will's air from his lungs. Will seemed to enjoy this because his eyelids fluttered. His breath had been taken away.

Will's hands were quickly roaming up and down Finn's back. One hand twirled circles in Finn's hair while the other rubbed Finn's back underneath his black t-shirt. Will's right leg wrapped itself over Finn's left leg. Finn broke the kiss to rip off his shirt. Will got to see his sculpted chest. Even though Finn fell right back on top of him, Will stared at every hairless, muscular carve of Finn's abs, the chiseled lines under his pectorals, and his erect, pink nipples.

After removing his shirt, Finn stuck his tongue between Will's lips, right where it belonged. He was holding himself on his elbows. His hands were scratching at Will's white undershirt. He began stretching one small spot with his fingers. He pulled and pulled adding the strength of his other fingers, one by one, until the threads began to rip. Finn fit his fingers into the fabric and tore Will's shirt completely open to show a soft, hairy chest. He did this all without breaking the kiss.

Will slipped his hand under Finn's navy blue, silky boxers. He cupped his hand around one side of Finn's beautiful, firm ass. His cock was completely hard and it was pressing on Finn's pelvic region. Will pushed Finn back so he could get some more air. He slipped off the scraps that used to be his undershirt and threw them next to Finn's pants and shirt.

Finn swept Will's right leg up so his knee was pressing against his chest. He grinded his erection into Will's crotch. Will moaned, breaking the everlasting kiss. Although Will kept his eyes closed in ecstasy, Finn stared at the gorgeous man beneath him. Their bulges were rubbing together. The friction caused heat. The heat caused Will to moan more. They continued like this until Finn had to stop or else he'd cum to early. He wanted this to last longer than it was.

Will decided to take charge, so he got himself from underneath Finn. Finn sat on the couch, and Will sat on top of him. Will began to gyrate his hips around Finn's crotch. Finn began moaning and grunting. Will placed Finn's hands on Will's hips. Will put his hands on Finn's shoulders. Will noticed that Finn was spreading his legs and bucking his hips to the rhythm of Will's movements. After a few minutes, Will knelt on the floor in front of Finn. He massages Finn's thighs climbing slightly upward with each circulation until he was rubbing his stomach.

Will slipped his fingers under the silky boxers and began to pull them down slowly. Finn bucked his hips so the boxers could slip off more easily. His cock shot up and slapped his stomach. After he slipped the boxers all the way off, Will brought his face to Finn's cock. It had a pink head with a pink shaft leading to a tan circumcision ring. The rest of it was darker flesh color. It led down to a base of brown, curly pubes. On the other side were two, full balls. Will kissed the base and stuck his tongue out. He left a trail of saliva leading to the head. Clear liquid was beading at the top. Will licked it off happily. It had a salty taste. He flitted his tongue around the head, into the slit, and around the top again. Next, while cupping his balls, Will engulfed the head and began to suck.

Finn was moaning regularly now. Will was sucking and teasing his cock. Will couldn't stop staring at the hot sight below him. He bobbed his head up and down Finn's cock. Finn put his hands on the back of Will's head to feel his soft curly hair. Finn went deeper inside his throat. It felt amazing. He was close, he could feel it, so he pulled Will off his cock and gave him a passionate kiss before knocking him on his back. Finn yanked off Will's briefs and laid next to him so they could suck each other off at the same time. Finn took his first cock into his mouth and repeated the same motion he saw put on him. They sucked each other until they could feel themselves getting closer. Both were moaning into the other's cock causing vibrations.

Will began to come first. His balls strained as he felt his climax. Finn was prepared. The white cum filled his mouth, shooting down his throat. It was a bitter taste, but he ignored it and swallowed every drop. After Will was done screaming, he fiercely sucked Finn off until Finn violently came into Will's mouth. Finn was shouting loudly. He was cursing as Will drank his cum. Finally, they both finished and lay on the floor, completely spent. Neither could move until Will got up and helped Finn upstairs to his bedroom. They fell asleep there until the morning. Neither cared what would happen. They would handle it all. After all, they were in love.

* * *

done. don't ask for anymore of this couple. i'm moving onto a different show. i loved every second of writing this fic. i hope you liked it. review if you want, i don't really care. i'm proud of it either way. Glee = Epic Winn


End file.
